jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Koszmar Ponocnik
Koszmar Ponocnik (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) — jeden z najbardziej agresywnych, najsilniejszych oraz najbardziej upartych smoków, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Słynie ze zdolności samozapłonu i bardzo potężnego ognia. Pojawia się w filmach i serialu. Wygląd Koszmar Ponocnik przypomina skrzydlatą jaszczurkę bądź węża. Ma skórę pokrytą grubymi, porowatymi łuskami. Z tych porów wydostaje się specjalny łatwopalny żel, który umożliwia samozapłon smoka. Ubarwienie skóry może być różne, smok zazwyczaj ma jednolitą barwę z jaśniejszym brzuchem i nieco ciemniejszymi plamami na skrzydłach. Łeb jest spłaszczony i zwieńczony dwoma parami rogów, dwoma większymi i dwoma mniejszymi. Pysk wyposażony jest w ostre zęby. Skrzydła są bardzo duże (ok. 20 metrów), nieco węższe w części barkowej, dzięki nim smok jest szybki i zwinny. Szyja i ogon są wąskie i długie, zwiększają aerodynamikę. Łapy są masywne i duże, zakończone długimi i ostrymi szponami. Wzdłuż grzbietu Ponocnika ciągnie się rząd, na tułowiu dwa rzędy, długich i ostrych szpikulców, kształtem przypominających płomienie ognia. Szpikulce na jego ogonie są złączone i tworzą kształt wachlarza, który pełni rolę bicza podczas walki. Zachowanie Waleczny charakter oraz dumna postawa Koszmara Ponocnika nigdy nie pozwala mu przegrać w starciu z wrogiem. Do walki staje pierwszy, z pola bitwy schodzi ostatni. Smok znany jest z tego, że kiedy jest wściekły, cały staje w płomieniach, które praktycznie uniemożliwiają zbliżenie się do niego lub zrzucają nieostrożnego napastnika nieznającego natury tych smoków. Jako wierzchowce, smoki te lubią płatać figle swoim jeźdźcom. Gdy polują, zwykle jest na co popatrzeć - widowiskowe triki w powietrzu zachwycają każdego obserwatora. W przeciwieństwie do pierwotnego przekonania, Ponocniki potrafią być wrażliwe i delikatne. Bardzo lubią smoczymiętkę oraz, gdy podrapie się je przy szyi. Są zadowolone, gdy, poprzez trzymanie za rogi, ich paszczę przyciska się do ziemi. Tresura thumb|Tresowanie PonocnikaZ natury Koszmary Ponocniki są nieustraszone i dumne. Są jednymi z najsilniejszych smoków. Najlepszym sposobem, aby zdobyć zaufanie Koszmara Ponocnika to oddanie mu szacunku, na jaki zasługuje. Trzeba umieścić delikatnie dłoń na jego pysku, pokazując mu, że nie jesteśmy dla niego zagrożeniem. Moce i umiejętności Samozapłon thumb|200px|Płonący Koszmar Ponocnik Skóra Koszmara Ponocnika jest pokryta jego łatwopalną śliną, przez co po zainicjowaniu ognia w jego paszczy płomieniem zajmuje się całe ciało. Techniki tej smok używa w celu obrony, ponieważ uniemożliwia zbliżenie się do niego, co czyni trudnym także tresurę. Ogień Ogniem Koszmara Ponocnika jest samozapalający się żel naftowy. Po zionięciu ma on płynną konsystencję, przez co płonący żel osiada na obiekcie i spływa po nim, jednocześnie poważnie go uszkadzając. Latanie Koszmar Ponocnik jest bardzo szybkim i zwinnym lotnikiem, należy do czołówki najszybszych gatunków. Pozwalają mu na to wielkie skrzydła i ogólna aerodynamiczna budowa ciała. Smok potrafi też zamachnąć się z impetem skrzydłami. Dzięki temu może zdmuchnąć przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Inne umiejętności W walce używa swojej naturalnej siły. Posiada także niezwykle ostre zęby i szpony, których nie zawaha się użyć w obronie własnej. Wprawnie i z łatwością potrafi chodzić po pionowych ścianach, używając wszystkich czterech kończyn. Bez żadnego kłopotu chodzi nawet głową w dół po sklepieniach. Etapy rozwoju M.N Eggs.PNG|Jaja Młody Ponocnik.png|Pisklę Czkawka z Ponocnikiem.png|Dorosły osobnik Tytan wing.png|Tytan Jaja Jajo smoka pojawia się w serialu oraz w grach. Ma owalny kształt, kremową bądź czerwonawą barwę i gładką skorupę. Kolor jaja może zależeć od barwy mającego się z niego wykluć osobnika. Jajo Ponocnika również posiada zdolność samozapłonu, przez co czasami jest używane przez dzieci wikingów do zabawy, w której rzucają jajo między sobą. Zwycięzcą zabawy jest osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej blizn i poparzeń. Pisklę Młody Ponocnik ma wielką głowę w stosunku do reszty ciała. Jego średniej wielkości skrzydła są wystarczająco silne i duże, aby smok mógł wznieść się w powietrze, jednak zbyt słabe, aby móc przeciwstawić się wiatrowi. Młody Koszmar Ponocnik pragnie jak najszybciej uniezależnić się i rozpocząć samodzielne życie, dlatego nie trzyma się blisko rodziców, gdy się wykluje. Tytan Tytaniczny Koszmar Ponocnik jest nieco większy od dorosłego osobnika. Jego skóra przybiera ciemnoczerwoną barwę z nieco jaśniejszymi zdobieniami (możliwe, że barwa tytana uzależniona jest od barwy dorosłego osobnika, jednak gra Rise of Berk sugeruje, iż w przypadku każdej kolorystyki tytan jest czerwony). Smok ten jest bardzo agresywny i terytorialny, chętnie wdaje się w walki by obronić swój teren bądź zdobyć samicę. Siedlisko Koszmary Ponocniki są bardzo pospolitymi smokami. Odkąd wikingowie rozpoczęli tresować smoki, większość Koszmarów Ponocników zamieszkała w wiosce Berk, jednak przed tym wydarzeniem osiedliły się w Smoczym Leżu. Poza tym można znaleźć je na wielu wyspach Archipelagu, gdzie żyją dziko w lasach i jaskiniach. Dieta Koszmar Ponocnik lubi jeść ryby, a także pieczywo wypiekane przez wikingów. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Ponocniki przepadają za pachnącymi kwiatami. Słabości *Poważnie przemęczony Koszmar Ponocnik może stracić zdolność samozapłonu, jednym z objawów jest utrata koloru jego skóry i zanik umiejętności ziania ogniem. Jedynym lekiem jest "użądlenie" przez język królowej Ognioglist, który powoduje wzrost temperatury ciała i odzyskanie sprawności. *Smok ma dość małą zwrotność podczas lotu. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Głównym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem pojawiającym się w pierwszej części filmu jest Hakokieł. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie on na początku filmu atakuje Czkawkę, później sam zostaje zaatakowany przez Stoicka Ważkiego. Następnie zostaje schwytany i uwięziony na Smoczej Arenie, na nim Czkawka musiał dokonać rytualnego zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka. Jego również, przed bitwą z Czerwoną Śmiercią, dosiadł Sączysmark i został jego jeźdźcem. Jeszcze więcej Koszmarów Ponocników widzimy między innymi podczas pierwszego ataku na wioskę Berk, później jeden z nich atakuje statek Stoicka Ważkiego, gdy ten płynął na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża. Dziesiątki Ponocników zamieszkiwały górę w Smoczym Leżu i zostały z niej wypędzone. Kilka Koszmarów Ponocników widać także pod koniec filmu w wiosce, kiedy oficjalnie smoki zostały przyjęte do społeczności Wikingów. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce znów największą rolę odgrywa Hakokieł, pojawia się jednak wiele innych Ponocników, mieszkających w wiosce Berk. Uciekły razem ze wszystkimi smokami, by złożyć jaja. Jeźdźcy smoków Koszmary Ponocniki bardzo często pojawiają się w serialu, gdzie nie odgrywają ważnej roli - są jednymi z najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków. Jeden z nich spowodował spustoszenie na polu Pleśniaka, inne męczyły wikingów, kradnąc im jedzenie (Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię), pojawia się też wiele dzikich Ponocników. Koszmary pojawiają się również w drugim sezonie serialu. Największą rolę z gatunku ma w tym sezonie Hakokieł. Jako dzikie, Koszmary spotykamy, podobnie jak w pierwszym sezonie, dość często. (Noc i wrzask, ''Bing! Bang! Boom!). Koszmary w trzecim sezonie serialu spotykane są znacznie rzadziej niż w pierwszym, choć zamieszkują Koniec Świata. Dowodem na to jest Skrzydłoolbrzym. W sezonie spotykamy też zawsze Hakokła, a w jednym z odcinków pojawia się Kiełohak. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film) Koszmary Ponocniki w drugiej części mają znacznie mniejszą rolę niż w pierwszej. Pojawiają się głównie w tle podczas wielu momentów, m.in. kiedy Czkawka po raz pierwszy trafia do sanktuarium, podczas Bitwy o Berk i w kilku momentach, gdzie widoczny jest przedstawiciel gatunku - Hakokieł. W grach Wild Skies '' ''Rise of Berk '' W anglojęzycznej grze, Koszmar Ponocnik jest czwartym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w miejscu znanym jako Wyspa Lawowych Prostaków. Aby wytresować tego smoka, należy dać mu pachnące kwiaty. ''School of Dragons'' W internetowej i bezpłatnej grze Koszmar Ponocnik jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Jajo kosztuje 225 gemsów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000pkt UDT), a wykluwanie trwa 10 godzin. W książkach Koszmar Ponocnik pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Ciekawostki *Niektóre Koszmary Ponocniki mają zęby na rogach, jak jelenie. Liczba zębów może wskazywać na wiek smoka. Smok Sączysmarka nie posiada ich, co może oznaczać, że jest jeszcze młodym osobnikiem. *Smok może zapalić całe ciało, ale również daną część ciała np: wyłącznie rogi. *U starszych osobników tego gatunku, pod szczęką wyrasta coś w rodzaju koziej bródki w postaci sztywnych pręcików. Z wiekiem Ponocnikom zmienia się również ubarwienie. *Koszmar Ponocnik jest pierwszym smokiem pokazanym w serii. *Koszmar Ponocnik jest jedynym smokiem, którego wszystkie etapy rozwoju - od jaja po formę tytaniczną - zostały pokazane w filmach bądź serialu. Zobacz też en::Monstrous Nightmare es::Pesadilla Monstruosa ru:Ужасное чудовище Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Koszmary Ponocniki